Petúnia, eu te amo!
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Uma caixa e boa vontade farão Tiago mais uma vez se prejudicar com Lílian?


Ela estava um pouco estranha nos últimos dias. Queria comer o fígado de alguém, mas felizmente (ou não, pois amo a cara de brava dela) não era o meu. E isso sim era esquisito, porque não dar atenção para um sonserino pendurado numa armadura pelos cadarços dos tênis é algo de gente cega ou alienada! Além do mais, o esporte preferido dela era colocar Sirius e eu em detenções. Pedro acabava indo junto de vez em quando, mas é a vida. Aluado perdeu o costume.

Enfim, ela andava tão distraída que enquanto eu fugia de Filch junto com Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado, a vi perto das masmorras dando passinhos de anã, com uma caixinha branca na mão. Pelo barulho da baderna, ela devia ter ficado pelo menos espantada. Mas em vez disso, achando numa súbita inocência que ela desviaria de mim, pois eu estava indo ao seu encontro só para soltar o incrível "Quer sair comigo, Lily?", ela não desviou e nós trombamos feio! Minha cabeça é dura, mas na ocasião parecia que ia explodir de dor.

As injúrias que não disse nos dias anteriores foram berradas Hogwarts adentro, nunca a vi tão possessa. Mal sabia eu que aquilo tudo era tristeza não declarada.

Porém, a caixinha branca voou. No rolo, foi esquecida pela sua dona e pega por Rabicho. Filch não pode muito com a gente, mas isso não evita as detenções, claro. No entanto, abrimos a tal caixa no dormitório e para mim aquilo pareceu a solução de meus problemas com Lily.

- Anéis e colares de plástico!? - exaltou-se Aluado, incrédulo.

- Definitivamente, eu achava que ela era esquisita. Agora eu tenho certeza - disse Almofadinhas, antes de levar um pequeno murro na cabeça (gentilezas nossas).

- Bem, como tem tantos assim, é capaz dela realmente gostar disso.

- Vai ver foi um engano, Pontas. Nunca vi Lily usando essas coisas.

- Repara tanto nela assim, Aluado? - eu estava debochando, mas no fundo sempre tive ciúmes do fato deles ficarem juntos por causa da monitoria.

- Não é questão de reparar, qualquer um que usasse esses objetinhos coloridos...

- Bregas e enormes, seria notado a quilômetros de distância! Mas talvez esses sejam especiais, usados em ocasiões mais "misteriosas" ou íntimas.

Almofadinhas quase levou o segundo cascudo. Mas eu tive uma idéia com tudo aquilo, então esqueci dele.

- Onde a gente consegue uns anéis parecidos com esses, vocês sabem? Nunca vi em lugar nenhum!

- Mas eu já vi sim. E, bem, podemos bem transfigurar um anel comum, ou mesmo mudar a cor de um desses aí para parecer um novo.

- Como a sua cabeça nunca estourou de tanto pensar? - perguntei.

- Ah, deve ser a mesma explicação que há para o fato do Pedro comer e nunca estourar também.

Rimos bastante, mas o nosso amigo rolhinha somente enfiou mais uma rosca na boca e não quis retrucar, era verdade mesmo, nem tinha como contestar!

- Então eu já sei como fazer ela sair comigo. Mas preciso de ajuda, lógico.

Arquitetamos o plano antes e durante a detenção. O fim de semana prometia!

Cheguei em Hogsmead por volta das duas horas, rezando pra Lily vir. Tudo bem, o bilhete que mandei era falso, Aluado não queria falar com ela sobre N.I.E.M.'s, mas acho que deve ter engolido a desculpa.

Quando ela entrou na Dedosdemel, meu coração já estava bem pior que o som da bateria das Esquisitonas. Apressei-me em abordá-la.

- Lily, eu preciso te devolver uma coisa.

- Onde está Lupin? - ela me cortou de um jeito muito ruim, será que o alvo de seu estresse tinha mudado?

- Eu compensarei a falta dele direitinho, prometo.

- Você é tão engraçadinho que me dá náuseas, Potter.

Ela saiu dando passos bem largos, porém não demorei a alcançá-la. Peguei-a pelo braço, e a trouxe junto de mim. Ficou muito vermelha, e adorei essa reação.

- Preciso conversar com você algo sério. Se o Aluado concordou, é porque dá pra notar que não se trata de uma brincadeira, Lílian.

Aquele tom de falar sério não era bem o meu estilo, mas não mentia quanto ao que disse. Precisava da confiança dela.

- Você tem cinco minutos, Potter.

Tempo suficiente, pensei. Estávamos encostados numa parede, um monte de alunos passava por nós, mas como não havia barraco, nenhum parava.

- Achei sua caixinha de jóias e queria devolvê-la.

- Você não abriu ela, não é Potter? - ela tornou-se lívida.

- Confesso, não teve como não abrir! E também, como eu ia saber que eram suas jóias? Olha, não precisa se aborrecer. Não vim tirar sarro ou coisa parecida, apenas queria provar que realmente amo você, Lily.

Dei uma caixa menor e vermelha, onde se escondia o presente transfigurado por Sirius e Aluado. Ao ver o anel lilás com uma "pedrinha" transparente em cima, ficou estática. Julguei que espantou-se por estar pela primeira vez acreditando em mim, então peguei o anel e coloquei em sua mão direita.

- Eu não quero sair com você, Lílian Evans. Quero namorar, o que é bem diferente. Mas se preferir ir com calma, vou entender, não é todo dia que se vê alguém como eu dizer uma coisa dessas.

O tapa que recebi foi mais sonoro que a caixa de jóias que espatifou no chão. E até hoje dói, porque a mão dela é pesada pra caramba!

- Seu imbecil! Como você achou que eu gostaria de um anel de plástico?! E se um dia eu tive a intenção de namorar um arrogante como você, agora só tenho vontade de... de... de não te ver mais na minha frente!

Ela tava transtornada. Chorando, correndo como uma louca, trombando em tudo. Somente naquele instante fui notar o que havia nos olhinhos dela durante as últimas semanas: pura e simples tristeza. Me senti um idiota, mas se ela não gostava de anéis de plástico, porque tinha tantos?

Em busca dessa resposta e de consolá-la (ou tentar), fui atrás dela. Deixei tudo lá jogado. O povo me olhava e alguns sonserinos enchiam, porém eu não tinha tempo nem cabeça para pensar neles. Lily me importava, unicamente.

Não vi para onde ela foi, mas no caminho as pessoas me informaram bem, afinal de contas ela era a única desvairada que pisaria num gato e continuaria sua corrida para fugir dos outros. Sei disso porque aprendi algo relevante sobre minha amada ruivinha: quando está nervosa, o mundo pode festejar que ela não vê e ainda pragueja.

A amiguinha dela já vinha toda preocupada, mas a convenci de deixar eu tentar acalmar Lily. Ela também me deu cinco minutos, começo a pensar o motivo disso. Não podia ser dez, onze?

Ao vê-la, senti um aperto muito grande. Soluçava, um dos lados do rosto comprimido contra o tronco da árvore, as pernas encolhidas e feridas, as mãos pegando a grama e tirando da terra com uma raiva enorme. Aproximei-me com cuidado para não assustá-la, ela me olhou. Aquela parte do rosto que encostou no tronco estava arranhada, os olhos verdes tinham em volta um vermelho que me incomodou. Esperava sinceramente que aquilo tudo não fosse exclusivamente culpa minha.

Sentei-me de frente para ela e disse:

- Desculpe, eu achei que você ia gostar do presente, de verdade.

Como não obtive resposta, continuei:

- Aquela caixa não era sua?

- Era - gemeu, ainda com a mão na terra.

- Não entendo mais nada! Foi o meu pedido que estressou você? Porque se foi, é estranho, digo isso há tantos anos! Aliás, eu percebi como você mudou, tá muito distraída. Não somos o que se pode chamar de amigos, mas pode confiar em mim ou esquecer que sou tão irritante para você.

Fitava-me como se me analisasse. Após algum tempo, pois não medi isso por me entreter observando o quanto a achava bonita mesmo naquele estado, ela começou a falar:

- Perdi minha caixa em casa e vim para cá sem ela. Pedi para meu pai mandá-la caso encontrasse, e Petúnia me enviou no lugar dele. Ela substituiu todas as jóias que mamãe deixou para mim por objetos de plástico. Duvido um dia reaver essas relíquias. Significava muito pra mim, era mais um jeito de ter minha mãe perto. Mas Petúnia adora me ver derrotada, certamente comemora seu grande feito!

A abracei e ela não se mostrou indiferente, retribuiu melhor do que eu esperava.

- Por que ela tem que me odiar tanto?

- Porque é uma trouxa idiota. Ninguém devia odiar você, Lily. Se pudesse, faria ela devolver tudo. Seu pai vai resolver isso, você vai ver.

- Não sei. Ele não tem mais poder sobre Petúnia. Aliás, quem tem? Devo merecer mesmo esse tipo de destino, talvez Snape esteja certo dizendo que um dia eu pagaria por ser uma sangue-ruim no meio dos bruxos de bem.

Separei-me dela brutalmente e disse rápido:

- Nunca mais repita isso!

- Como?

- Você é uma bruxa, não está aqui por acaso e nem porque Dumbledore tem pena. É uma pessoa maravilhosa, inteligente e responsável. Snape e essa tua irmã sentem inveja de você. Porque nem nascendo de novo eles chegariam aos seus pés!

Os soluços dela pararam, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lindos lábios.

- Nem parece você mesmo, Potter.

- Mas sou eu sim, é que você nunca se importou em saber como realmente sou.

- Se for como penso agora, é alguém que gostaria de ter ao meu lado pra me acalmar, em vez do contrário.

- Então não pense em mais nada.

- Como, se os problemas não me deixam em paz?

- Vou te ensinar algo muito prático, e suponho que nos cinco minutos que você tinha me dado antes é possível executar essa lição rapidinho.

- E por que eu permitiria que você fizesse isso?

- Porque você sabe que eu te amo.

Encostei meus lábios nos dela, fechei os olhos aguardando um tapa bem pior. Dei-lhe um selinho, ela estremeceu. Não era o nosso primeiro beijo, mas aquele foi incomum, pois não era forçado ou roubado. Nós queríamos que fosse especial e mais singular, podia sentir apesar de não comentar.

Toquei sua face macia, mas como eu estava um pouco azarado no dia, foi exatamente onde ela se arranhou no tronco. Retraiu-se, e a compensei enlaçando-a pela cintura. Meus cabelos são rebeldes sem causa normalmente, imagine quando foram mais bagunçados ainda por Lily e seus dedos sujos de terra e grama! Almofadinhas me perguntou até se ela me mandou pastar e eu obedeci. Aí, finalmente levou o cascudo merecido.

O beijo consumou-se lentamente, de forma que ao tornar-se intenso, roubou nosso ar. Eu devia ter uma cara de completo babaca para conseguir calar-me tanto, pois houve tempo para ela tentar limpar as mãos e, com um medo incrível, os meus cabelos indomáveis. Depois, refiz meu pedido para namorá-la. Ela murmurou, espantada consigo, suponho, que ia refletir sobre o assunto.

Passaram-se dois dias e ela não veio falar comigo. Não pretendia pressioná-la, mas precisa demorar tanto? Desse jeito eu não dormiria de ansiedade, oras! Quase a procurei, porém Aluado me segurou.

De novo veio no canto do Salão Comunal onde eu estava. Nem pra me olhar e dar um sinal! Definitivamente, essa garota vai terminar de me enlouquecer. Em outra vida eu devia ser masoquista, não é possível! Porque o prazer que sentia com essa indiferença falsa (sim, agora posso afirmar sem pestanejar o quanto o ódio por mim é fajuto) era enorme.

Estava perdendo um pouco da minha paciência. Queria dormir bem. Não interessava, iria atrás dela ou pirava!

- Potter?

Não, não podia ser!

- Ficou surdo?

Graças a Merlin, não! Era ela! E como está envergonhada, cheguei a estranhar.

- Estou te devendo uma resposta, não é?

A luz da lua minguante a iluminava de leve, era um pouco tarde. Mas nada importava. Eu não sairia dali sem ouvir um sim. Não voltaria para o dormitório antes de senti-la junto de mim como se fôssemos um só. É, eu descobri também que as poesias, apesar de serem melosas e meio ridículas, tem o seu valor e verdade quando estamos apaixonados.

- Eu quero namorar você.

Tiago Potter existe? Sei lá! O que existia naquele momento era Lílian Evans e a minha vontade de acordar o castelo inteiro pra dizer o quanto sou feliz! Mas, pensando bem, prefiria esquecer o mundo e fazê-la esquecer até seu próprio nome pra se lembrar unicamente de que a amo, com o beijo que fiquei sonhando esses dias.

Petúnia, eu te amo, sua bruaca! A culpa disso tudo é sua!


End file.
